In the past, a windshield for a boat was mounted to the hull of the boat generally between a forward deck adjacent the prow of the boat adjacent a compartment of the boat normally occupied by passengers. To provide access between the forward deck and the passenger compartment of the boat, some of the past windshields were provided with an openable section interposed between a pair of stationary sections of the windshield, and the openable section was pivotally secured to one of the stationary sections. When opened to provide access between the forward deck and the passenger compartment of the boat, the openable section of the windshield was swung about the stationary section to which it was pivotally secured into overlaying and abutting engagement with such stationary section. Of course, during the operation of the boat, vibrations were established, and such vibrations were transmitted to the aforementioned overlaid openable and stationary sections of the windshield causing relative vibratory movement thereof. It is believed that the vibratory movement so imparted to such overlaid openable and stationary sections of the windshield may have caused undesirable or deleterious marring or scratching of such overlaid openable and stationary sections of the windshield.